Petit frère Niisan
by Shihodo
Summary: Yaoi & Inceste Sasuke quitte Konoha dans le but de retrouver Itachi, mais ce dernier le capture et l'emprisonne... Leur enfance et leur amour ressurgissent peu à peu...
1. Prologue: Partir pour ne jamais revenir

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère (Niisan)

Rating : M pour la dureté du texte, et pour une certaine liberté.

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Pour : Yohko the demo

Note : Réédition de Petit frère, je ne supprimerais l'ancienne version que quand j'aurais fini d'envoyer la nouvelle. La fic va tout de même beaucoup changer, donc ne vous privez pas de reviewer. Voila donc le prologue plus long que la dernière fois. Je pense publier à raison de un chapitre par semaine. Le prochain chapitre de Méandres est pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard.

Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourrez trouver.

**Prologue** : Partir pour ne jamais revenir…

- Petit crétin arrogant! Tu es donc incapable de penser à autre chose que toi, TOI et toute ta sainte petite personne. PARS, si c'est ça que tu veux ! Mais sache que personne n'ira te recherche… Je le promets en tant que Hokage Cinquième. A partir de maintenant tu es banni. Quand un loup quitte la meute il est à jamais seul… Je te laisse 3 jours… En respect pour ta famille… Ton père lui était un homme juste… Le pauvre, avoir de tels enfants.

La porte claqua.

Naruto et Sakura était adossés au mur. Sakura ne pleurait pas, elle posa un regard dur sur Sasuke. Elle avait grandit, oublié son amourette d'enfance. Elle n'était plus cette fillette au grand front dont tout le monde se moquait. Elle était la disciple de l'Hokage, elle serait sûrement une grande kunoichi. Mais il entendit au fond de sa voix les larmes retenues quand elle lui a dit adieu, qu'ils avaient bien rigoler ensemble, mais qu'elle le tuerait après, pour avoir trahit son pays et ses amis et qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était triste mais elle était avant tout une ninja ; pas de sentiments dans le devoir.

Naruto ne le regardait même pas, il cracha par terre et partit prendre Sakura dans ses bras.

Ils étaient si proches, l'âge les avaient changé, l'amitié et la tendresse les liaient alors que lui il semblait incapable de ressentir ces sentiments… Ils l'appréciaient mais c'était lassé de ces silences profonds, de ses envies de vengeances, de son côté parfait en tout. Alors qu'eux sortaient avec les autres chuunins, lui il restait à étudier les jutsus les plus complexes, cet air froid toujours collé au visage.

Il avait lui-même choisie l'exclusion, il en avait payé le prix fort. Il n'avait pas d'attache, pas vraiment d'amis, personne qui aurait voulu le retenir. Il n'existait plus qu'à travers son nom, qui lui commençait à sombrer dans l'oubli. La seule marque qu'il en restait était l'emblème de la police, où dans les documents officiels mais personne n'irait se plonger dans les tas de paperasses à la recherche du nom du dernier Uchiwa maintenant banni de Konoha.

Il n'était plus personne, juste un déserteur aux yeux du village et de ses habitants.

Personne ne pleurera, personne ne pensera à toi … Tu les as tous trop fait souffrir… Cette cruauté qui semble naturel chez toi, comme pour toute ta famille…

- N'est ce pas, niisan…

Reviews time


	2. Chap1: Notre mort est différente

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère ...

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Notes : Yohko me boude parce que j'ai oublié de mettre que c'était sa fic à elle enfin qui lui était offerte (c'est moi qui écrit quand même !). C'est la fic de Yohko the demo ! Maintenant c'est fait … Le mal est réparé… Donc voila le 1er chapitre de la réédition . Désolé pour le chapitre de Méandres mais je vais pas pouvoir le mettre bientôt T.T

RARs :

A partir du prochain chapitre, je répond en review reply aux inscrit je continue de marqué les reviews aux non inscrits dans les chapitres.

Chise : Bin pour le lemon désolé je crois bien que c'est mort. Sinon bin j'ai pris mon petit courage dans mes petites mains pour réécrire plus vite voila . Bon chapitre à toi.

Lady Sam : Madame est servi .

Thealie : Sasuke n'a pas été chassé, il pars de lui-même… Relis tu verras . Bon chapitre.

bybytte : Bin pour la longueur y aura juste des rajouts je préfère les truc courts dans l'ensemble mais je fais des efforts promis ! Bon chapitre .

Madrik and Sam Pegasus : Pour les fautes d'orthographe je rappelle que j'ai 13 ans et que je publie que depuis quelque mois ! Donc je m'en excuse mais bon T.T, j'ai pas de béta-lecteur… Bon chapitre !

didilove37 : Aah je pense que je vais faire une fin alternative vu comment je me suis fais détruire par tout le monde XD. Bon chapitre !

lunny : Voila pour vous demoiselle .

Yohko the demo : Voila,voili . Bon chapitre !

°°message subliminale°° **CHERCHE BETA-LECTEUR !**

**

* * *

**

Notre mort n'est pas la même...:

_L'homme entra dans la pièce, une bouteille de saké à la main, qui devait être vide vu l'état dans le quel il était… Il tituba jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis tomba à genoux à côté de l'enfant qui dessinait allongé sur les tatamis._

_- Père qu'y a t'il ?_

_- Que tu es beau, tes cheveux sont si noirs, tes yeux si profonds, ta peau si douce …_

_- Père ?_

_- Chut Itachi… Chut…_

_Il agrippa brusquement l'enfant par le bras, sa poigne menaçant de lui briser les os. L'enfant tiqua de douleur_

_- Vous me faites mal…_

_- Mais ce n'est rien mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Lâchez-moi … J'ai mal lâchez moi !_

_- Comment ose-tu …_

_- Père vous me faites peur LACHEZ MOI !_

_- TA GUEULE MORVEUX !_

_J'ai peur, à chaque fois j'avais si peur, chaque fois c'était pareil… Ce n'était pas mon père ...c'était un monstre, … ma mère savait … mais elle ne disait rien …Et je finissais mes nuit roulé en boule, le cœur brisé à force d'être souillé … Mais pour toi petit frère je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal … Mon petit ange …

* * *

_

_- Itachi, tu dis toujours que tu n'as pas le temps, mmh !_

_L'enfant croisa les bras et aborda une adorable moue boudeuse …_

_- Une autre fois Sasuke, promis …_

_- Tu dis toujours ça aussi ! Tu es méchant avec moi !_

_- Sasuke ..._

_- T'es pas gentil !_

_Le jeune homme se mit à genoux et lui prit les épaules ..._

_- Je suis désolé, Sasuke… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps… Un jour je te promets on ne sera que tout les deux et je passerais tout mon temps avec toi ok ? Rien que tous les deux._

_- Oui …, dit l'enfant en rougissant, grand frère tu penses comme père toi aussi ?_

_- Euh…_

_-Toi aussi tu me vois comme un futur ninja ? Toi aussi tu penses que je suis mauvais et que je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire partie de la famille ? Et des anbus ?_

_- Mais non…_

_- Tu crois que je n'aurais jamais ton niveau ? _

_Le jeune homme pouffa, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_- Mais non. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras très fort ! Le plus fort ninja de Konoha, Hokage même. Et dans mon cœur tu seras toujours le plus fort, je te le promets._

_-… Merci, grand frère !_

_L'enfant se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, qui répondit à son étreinte, et lui fit un baiser sur le front et disparut…

* * *

_

_Le sang glissait doucement hors des corps … S'infiltrant dans les tatamis qui s'imbibaient peu à peu du liquide vermeille..._

_- Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas monstres ? Et encore ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que vous m'avez fait ressentir … _

_- ..._

_- T'aimais ça hein ? Sale porc ... Et toi maman, mère modèle tu ne préférais rien dire plutôt que de souiller la réputation de la famille ?_

_- ..._

_- Vous êtes tous les même ici, tous des vieux pervers intéressés ..._

_- ..._

_- JE VOUS HAIS ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES CONNARDS!_

_L'homme s'acharnait sur les corps morts, les mutilant encore plus arrachant les yeux, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il réduisait en charpie les morceaux de chairs ..._

_- Pauvre petit frère, il ne sait rien, je vais l'emmener avec moi et on vivra seuls, ENSEMBLE ! Et personne ne lui fera de mal, à lui, mon petit ange…_

_Des petits bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'allée ..._

_-Sasuke non ..., souffla-t-il._

_- PERE, MERE ! Qu'est qui se passe !_

_- Sasuke, n'entre pas !_

_Un silence de mort s'installa, puis le bruit du paravent se fit doucement entendre. L'enfant fit coulisser lentement coulisser la porte …_

_- Père ! Mère !... Grand frère ! Que c'est il passé !_

_- Petit frère…_

_- Tu les as tués …_

_- Non, petit frère ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …_

_- Tu les as tués …_

_- Sasuke non …_

_- Ne m'approche pas ! MONSTRE !_

_- Sasuke je ne …_

_Cette lueur dans ses yeux c'était la même que ... Le jeune homme disparut, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues…

* * *

_

_Je souviens de cette nuit, il faisait noir, très noir, j'avais encore tarder à l'entraînement, je m'étais encore acharné tout une journée pour que mon père voit que j'étais aussi bien ... mieux que Itachi ..._

_Mais quand étais rentré tout le monde était massacré, c'était à cause de lui … Lui la seule personne que j'aimais il l'avait … _

_- … tués …_

_- Non, petit frère…_

_Il s'approchait, il voulait finir le travail, que ça soit propre ! Un survivant aurait fait tâche sur le tableau de chasse !_

_- Ne m'approche pas ! MONSTRE !_

_- Sasuke je ne …_

_- PARS ! PARS ! LACHE MOI !_

_Il avait disparut, … j'étais seul … il faisait noir, si noir ... Tellement noir que les larmes ne brouillaient même pas ma vue…_

_- Grand frère ... Pourquoi me laisse tu seul ... Encore une fois… Pourquoi tu m'as mentis… Trahis… Grand frère…_

_L'enfant tomba à genoux sanglotant, la tête serrée entre les mains ..._

* * *

Rewievs ?


End file.
